Things Get Broken
by mediocrelion
Summary: Noah Puckerman finds a bruised and bloody Rachel Berry on the side of the road on a cold, fall morning and things are forever changed. R/P Contains adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Things Get Broken

A crack of thunder erupted and a flash of lightening flickered across the morning sky of Lima.

Noah Puckerman stood on the porch in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dirty gray jacket. The cool, fall wind blew against his tan skin making him shiver slightly.

"Oh, Noah I'm sorry you had to come so early but the yard looks fabulous and I'm sure you did a great on the gutters." Mrs. Harper announced handing the check to Puck, along with a gracious tip. He grins.

"Not a problem, it's what you pay me for." He tells her, folding the check along with the cash and placing it in his pocket.

"By the looks of it though, I'm going to need you after this storm." She says, looking up at the gray sky and the clouds swirling above. "It's going to reek havoc on my yard."

He just nods.

"Same time next week?" He questions and she nods in confirmation. He walks off the porch, fishing for his keys in his pocket. He starts his truck and cranks the heat. The sky opens up and water begins to fall, slow and small droplets pelt his car but quickly pick up in speed. He sighs, there goes the rest of his appointments for the day.

The feeling of something wet against her face is what wakes her. She feels it again, and again before she manages to open her brown eyes. She blinks several times and lifts her throbbing head for only a second before it falls back against the cement. Her body is cold and aches. She slowly takes control over her sore limbs, using her wrist to push herself up but cries out when a searing pain shoots through her arm. Whimpering, she sits up and leans her head against the door of her car. Her sweatpants are hanging loosely around her waist, her jacket lays on the ground, her long sleeve shirt is ripped and loose around her neck exposing her bruised skin. Her bra lays discarded on the ground, the clasp and one of the straps is broken. She can feel something warm and wet just below her waist and begins crying.

The tears spring from her eyes, mixing with the dried blood on her face. There is a trail of dry blood from the wound from underneath her messy dark hair. Her hand gently touches her busted nose. She looks for her bag but finds that it is gone, along with her shoes. It takes time but she manages to stand, her eyes wander the parking lot but finds it deserted. Her cries become harder, louder and echo across the lot.

The rain is coming down firmly now and shows no signs of stopping. Puck is humming softly to the radio, his finger tapping against the steering wheel. He can see a hooded figure in the distance, stumbling on the side of the road.

"_Wow," _He thinks," _"Someone's had too many."_ Because he would know.

As he gets closer, he realizes that the person is small, tiny and must be a girl. He drives past her but stops when he looks in his mirror and realizes the face.

"_Berry? No way." _He stops his truck and rolls down the window.

"Berry? Are you fucking insane?" He yells to her but she doesn't reply only glances briefly in his direction and keeps walking.

"_This chick is crazy."_

"Do you want a ride Berry?" He asks, only because it's raining and she's soak and she has _no shoes._

"_Um okay."_

"What the hell? Berry where are your shoes?" He questions, moving his truck slowly to keep up with her.

"_This girl is officially fucking nuts."_

"Go away, Puck."

"_Puck?" _What the hell has he done to piss her off? She never calls him that.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice you. It's raining. Your wet. I have a truck." He states the obvious.

"I don't need a ride." Her voice is detached, cold and lacks the peppiness that is Rachel Berry.

"You're not even close to your house."

"I said I don't need a ride, please go." Her words are soft, once again they lack the strength and confidence that she usually has.

"What's your problem? Afraid to be seen with me? Cause really it would do wonders for you."

He smirks, hoping to get a rise out of her but receives nothing. He's pissed, she's not even looking at him, he's about to drive off and leave her there but something stops him. There's this stupid voice inside of his head, that's telling him there's something wrong with her and that he'll feel bad later for leaving her on the side of the road. God he hates his conscience.

He pulls closer to the side, putting his truck in park but leaving it on. He steps out of his truck and walks toward her.

"Berry, just get in the fucking truck, your lucky I drove by, do you know there are some sick ass people in this world?" She stops in her tracks. He reaches for her arm that's hanging by her side to gently pull her to the truck.

"Let go of me!" She screams, spinning around to face him and he immediately obeys.

"What the fuck is your pro- ." He stops, swallowing his sentence whole. He takes in her appearance. Her dark, brown hair is even darker due to the rain and is sticking to her bruised and bloody face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He takes a step forward to her.

"Get away from me!" She yells, her voice full of pure fear. She steps backward and her bare feet slip on wet mud, she falls to the ground.

"Stay a-away from, don't c-come any-y closer!" She cries, her words shaking and her body trembling. He can tell she's crying, the rain doesn't mask it.

He doesn't listen to her. He never does and suddenly he's towering over her.

"P-Please," She's begging and he's never heard her sound so desperate in his life.

"Please, d-don't." She places her arms in front of her face, shielding herself. He kneels down, positioning his body inches from her.

"Rachel." He speaks softy, his hands reaching for her arms. Instantly she fights against his hold, struggling to break free. He needs to calm her down, not an easy job.

"Rachel, stop just stop." He releases one of her arms and cups her cheek in his hand.

"I want to help you, okay? I'm not going to hurt you." His knees are in the mud and his thumb is stroking her cheek.

A sob escapes her lips.

"I'm won't hurt you, it's me Puck." His hazel eyes lock with her terrified brown.

"N-Noah?" She whispers.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe now but I need to you get to the hospital." She nodes shakily.

"I'm going to help you up all right?" Her legs tremble but she manges to stand and he wraps his arm around her waist leading her to the truck. She stumbles twice, but doesn't fall. He opens the door for her.

"I'm gonna help you into the truck." He doesn't know why, but he feels like he should tell her his every move. She hisses in pain when his hand touches her rib.

"You okay?" He asks and she nods, walking back to his side of the car knowing that she's far from it.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finally, it's been awhile. I know but I've been working non-stop but I finally quit my job and now I'm packing for school but I managed to find some time to write. YAY! Also, wow! The reviews were amazing, they blew me away. So thank you! Muchas gracias. You guys are great, sorry for the delay but here is the second chapter. Please enjoy...and review.

Puck's hands are gripped tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. His eyes are focused on the wet road but he glances over at Rachel every couple seconds. Her body is pressed tightly up against the side of the door and she is still shaking, slightly. The color is returning to her face but she is still pale, her arms are wrapped protectively around her torso. Her brown eyes are staring at the dashboard, glazed and distance. He's never seen her this quiet before, it worries him and he doesn't like it.

"You doing okay?" He questions, she turns to look at him and the anger swells inside of his chest at the sight of the dried blood on her face. His eyes turn back to the road, the image becoming too much for him.

"I'm cold." She mumbles, resting her head against the window. "And tired."

"Okay, well we're going to be there soon. Don't fall asleep." He orders.

Puck is thankful that for once she listened to him. Her eyes had closed once or twice on the ride over but as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital they slowly opened.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get somebody." Puck tells her opening his door.

"What?" She questions, "Don't leave me, I can walk."

"Rachel, no just stay here." Puck sighs, Rachel is struggling with her seatbelt. He rolls his eyes and opens his door, quickly walking over to the passenger door and opening it.

"Here, take my hand." He extends his left hand to her and she eyes with suspicion momentarily before taking it. He helps her down from the truck and she stumbles into his chest, her legs weak.

"Easy." He says softly.

His eyes notice something on the cover of the seat. A dark, crimson stain. His feels nauseous and he slams the door with intense force, causing Rachel to fidget. He doesn't apologize as they slowly begin walking together toward the entrance of the hospital. They are greeted by a grayed haired woman in her late fifties, with sparkling green eyes that are hidden by her thick black rimmed glasses and a bright smile as she glances up from her paperwork.

"Hello, Noah if your looking for your mother you just missed her. She left about ten minutes ago."

"No, Mrs. James it's my friend, she's uh, she's hurt." The older woman looks up from her paperwork finally noticing the small girl that is leaning against the tall boy.

"Oh my." She gasps, standing up quickly and rushing out from around the desk.

"Noah, what happened?"

"I don't know, I found her on the side of the road like this." He answers and she begins to examine Rachel.

"Lucy!" Mrs. James calls to another younger nurse that is nearby.

"Her name is Rachel, she's uh, she needs girl nurses." Puck tells her and Mrs. James turns to look at him. She looks into his eyes, then nods in understanding.

"Lucy, take Rachel to curtain four and page Dr. Murray." Mrs. James instructs the younger nurse.

"But Mr. Sayre is on call today, he's right over there - ."

"Yes, I know but page Dr. Murray she's on the third floor." The young nurse obeys leading Rachel away. Rachel turns her head back at Noah and he can see the fear that has returned in her brown eyes.

"Noah."

"It's gonna be okay. Their going to help you." Rachel still looks lost and confused.

"I'll be here waiting for you." He adds and Rachel finally allows the nurse to lead her away.

"Noah, we're going to call the police and they will want to question you and I will need to contact her family. What is her last name?"

"Rachel Berry."

She gently pats him on the shoulder.

"Would you like me to call your mother?" She asks.

"No, that's okay."

"All right. Go have a seat." She tells him but he's already heading in that direction, suddenly he's very tired.

Noah checks his phones and twists his neck, sighing. His back is becoming stiff from the uncomfortable chair that he has been sitting in for nearly two hours. There are a few other people in the room but no one is talking. The television is stuck on some channel that is talking about politics or current events, something boring like that. He turns to look at the table that is covered with ripped and worn magazines. He's already looked through all the "Sports Illustrated" and now all that is left is "People" and "Entertainment Weekly." God, what he would give for a "Maxim." He can see a man in his mid thirties in pair of dress pants, a button up shirt and a jacket approaching him.

"Are you Noah Puckerman?" He questions.

"Yeah, why?" Puck asks standing up.

"I'm Detective Andrew Dow." He informs him and extends his hand, Puck shakes it.

"Perhaps we can find a quieter place to talk?" Andrew suggests. They walk down to the cafeteria that is on the same floor and find a table in the corner.

"So, Noah would like to tell me what happened?" Andrew questions.

"You can call me Puck, and I wish I could."

"All right Puck, can you tell me what you do know?"

"I had just got done with my first yard of the day, Mrs. Harper likes it done early. It started raining, so I canceled the rest of my appointments for the day. I was on my way home when I saw someone stumbling on the side of the road." Puck began while Andrew took out his pen and started to write.

"I got closer and saw it was her. I noticed that she had no shoes on, I mean Rachel is nuts but that is crazy even for her. So I asked her for a ride and she told me to go away. I knew something was wrong with her when she called me Puck, she never calls me that. So I kept asking her and she started to piss me off so I got out and she flipped out when I touched her. Her face was beaten and all bloody. She just kept telling me to stay away from her, I've never seen her that scared in her life. I finally got her to calm down and got her into my truck and I brought her here. That's all I know."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Andrew tells him putting his pen back into his pocket.

"I can't believe this happened to her, I mean Rachel can be annoying at times but she's really nice and this is fucked up. It pisses me off, this shit doesn't happen in Lima." Andrew stands.

"This _stuff _happens everywhere, Mr. Puckerman and it happens to nice people." Puck stands as well.

"Here is my card, if you remember anything else give me a call. I will be keeping in touch with you." Puck takes the card and slides it into the back pocket of his jeans. He nods Andrew a goodbye and sits at the table by himself for some time before standing up. He buys a coffee before leaving the cafeteria. While walking back to the waiting room he recognizes a familiar voice, that is loud, full of fear and anger.

"I want to see my daughter now! Tell me where she this instant!"

So what do you think? Good, bad? Who do you think it is? One of the Mr. B's or Shelby? Please review.


End file.
